


Where's your werewolf heater when you need one?

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Supernatural reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: How’s your book going?” Stiles questions when he notices Lydia.“It’s cold.” Lydia says simply.“The book?” Stiles cocks his head to the side, barely noticeable within the pile of blankets.Rolling her eyes Lydia says, “No, you idiot. The bed.”





	

It was a cold and dreary day in New York City. It’s days like this which Lydia loves to hate. She loves watching the snow fall, she even likes going out in it. But most of all she loves curling up in bed with a good book and a cup of tea. 

Today was different. The bed was cold and no matter how many blankets she added she still couldn’t get warm. All Lydia wanted to do was sit and enjoy her book, but she kept shivering. Having a cup of tea was a disaster waiting to happen, but she was determined to have her relaxing day.

Lydia wrapped her favourite blanket, a thick doona her grandmother made for her growing up, around her shoulders and headed to the kitchen. Lydia walks past Stiles and sighs. He was watching a movie in the cocoon he had made in front of the fire.

“How’s your book going?” Stiles questions when he notices Lydia.

“It’s cold.” Lydia says simply.

“The book?” Stiles cocks his head to the side, barely noticeable within the pile of blankets.

Rolling her eyes Lydia says, “No, you idiot. The bed.” 

“Oh, well you could always join me in my lovely cacoon here. It’s nice and warm.” Stiles winks. Lydia is throws a pillow at him, the pillow hits him square in the face making her laugh. She goes back to the kitchen and finishes making her tea, a nice peppermint tea always makes her feel better. 

Lydia looks between the bedroom and the lounge room, debating where she would go. She knows the bed will still be cold even with the added heat of the tea, and she may end up spilling it all over herself if she keeps shivering the way she was before. But if she joins stiles there is no way she is getting her books finished. She bites her lip, ‘screw it’ she thinks. The warmth of stiles and the fire is much more desirable than her book, she can finish it another day.

“Shove over.” Lydia demands.

“Whaaa?” Stiles looks away from the movie to look at Lydia. She raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh right, sure. I didn’t think you would actually join me. You have been dying to read the book all week.”

 

“Yeah, well that can wait. Warmth is more important.” Lydia says, sitting down in the opened blanket. Stiles closes the blanket around her and pulls her closer leaving his arm around her shoulder. Lydia snuggles closer, resting her head on stiles chest.

“We need to get a heater for the bedroom, it is just too cold in there.” Lydia says, while Stiles draws calming circles on her shoulder.

“Mmmm, we have a heater, he’s called Derek.” Stiles replies. Lydia hits him lighting, rolling her eyes, making Stiles laugh.

“I’m serious.” Lydia argues, “Derek isn’t here all the time, and that room is like a walk-in freezer we need something.” 

Stiles sighs, “You are not wrong, we will talk about it later, okay?” kissing Lydia on the forehead. 

“We better. What are we watching by the way?” Lydia screws up her face, not recognising what was playing.

“I don’t actually know, I fell asleep and when I woke up this was on and I was too comfortable to try and change it.” Stiles says making Lydia groan. Last time this had happened it ended up with Stiles binge watching a new show. She hopes to god this doesn’t happen again. It will end in tears. 

“From what I understand, their father is missing and they are doing a crappy job of actually looking for him. I mean right now they are searching for bloody Mary. Like really, do they want to find their father or not.” Lydia groans again, this is definitely going to be another ‘doctor who’ situation. She can only hope this this show will not end in as many tears. She settles in and watches the show, if she is going to be forces to binge watch this she better figure out if she likes it now.

The episode was coming to a close, the brothers found it was a ghost haunting a mirror, Stiles looked to find the name of the show and looked to see if it was on Netflix.

They were the second episode when Lydia heard keys in the door signalling Derek’s arrival home. 

“Hey, I brought home some Chinese-“ Derek starts. 

 

“Shhhh” Lydia says, waving hello. 

“She means welcome home.” Stiles laughs. Lydia pinches him causing him to laugh harder as he paused the show. He made a move to get up, Lydia just pushes him back down. Derek laughs at the sight of them. Lydia was sprawled out on top of Stiles, only their heads and Lydia’s arm poking out of the top. Lydia was fixated on the television, she brings her tea mug to her face and makes a face at it when she remembers its empty. 

“Sorry, it’s just a really good show.” Lydia apologises. “what did you say you brought?”

“Just some Chinese for dinner. I got your favourite.” Derek replies bringing the bag of food towards the chair. Lydia and Stiles move to make room for Derek. 

“You’re the best.” Stiles says giving Derek a quick kiss before digging into his food. Derek chuckles and hands Lydia her food. Lydia smiles and give kiss, once again to apologise for her greeting. When they separate, Derek sits down next to her pulling her in and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“Well, the suspense is killing me. What is this show that has you so hooked?” Derek question. Stiles opens his mouth, which was full, to explain. Lydia looks over at him and cuts him off before he could start.

“It’s called Supernatural, and it is amazing. These two brothers are searching for their dad, and hunting things along the way. So, you are going to be a good boyfriend, and sit down and binge watch this is us. You only missed the first episode.” Lydia explains. Derek smiles at his girlfriend, excepting his fate. He knows that if Lydia is enjoying this show there is no way he will be getting out of watching it. 

Lydia settles in between her boyfriends satisfied. This may not have been how she had originally planned to spend her day, but she must admit this was one hell of a good way to spend her time. As much as she complains when Stiles forces them to binge watch shows, she always enjoys the time together. The shows may not always be to her liking, but the amount of shows they have both watched for her makes up for it. 

“There are 11 seasons for us to watch. This is going to be awesome.” Stiles adds.


End file.
